Voyeur Tails
by JEWTzilla
Summary: (1shot) Tails gets himself locked in a school locker, Knuckles appears to be his only hope. But wait, what's Silver doing here? HIGHLY graphic Adult Stuff. Knuxilver KnucklesxSilver


Voyeur Tails

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Knuxilver,' 'Yaoi,' 'Cross-dressing,' 'HIGHLY Adult Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Mature Rating Adult Warning

*WARNING! The following contains Adult Material! If you are under the age of 18 or are offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*By reading the following story below you accept that you are at least 18 years of age and are not offended by highly sexual material or scenarios.

*This is your last chance, if you are under the age of 18 or offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*You have been warned.

Acorn's School For Gifted Youngsters(lol), a thriving university sized school that ranged from all years in education. First established by Maximillion Acorn way back in his youthful days as a teacher, long since passed on is Max but not his dream of education for the future of Mobius!...And yet…

(And yet…here I am stuck in a locker…)

Behold! Miles Prower, or Tails to his friends, sat in the detention room…though he himself was not present in the actual room. He had gotten himself locked into one of a trio of lockers in the room by back-sassing the 'Babylon Rogues', a trio of birds who considered themselves a gang, within a few octaves above 'whisper'. As a consequence for his misjudgment in volume he had been only lightly beaten, much to his delight, and then locked inside of a locker in the detention room with only his backpack, books, and school uniform to keep him company. Tails had called for help and banged on the steel door, the thought of trying to knock the locker over had occurred to him but then the only oxygen through the peepholes would be cut off. Thus, until another living being BESIDES the Babylon JERKS came into the room…Tails would remain a prisoner until the classroom was filled tomorrow…

"…What class DOES come in here?"

The young fox traced his memory, yet as far back as he could recall the only classes that came into this room were…none. If a class was meant to be held in here it hadn't been for many years, as it was slowly morphed into simply being a room to house those held after class as punishment for their actions. Tails groaned in distress, he had no watch since he always looked at his phone for time, and his only way of contact was his phone-which had died during class since he'd forgotten to charge it last night. No concept of time, no way of getting help, no way of escape…again the young fox groaned.

(No dinner…I won't be having breakfast either…there isn't enough light to do my homework or study…I hate my life…)

…For the next 10 minutes he sat there with nothing but his self-pity and self-loathing. Imagining what he'd have done to those birds if he was tall and muscular, it was the only comfort he could afford…However, suddenly the sound of a door lock being unlocked shattered the silence. Tails' ears perked up as high as possible, his eyes immediately peeking through the slits of the steel door to see who was coming. A turn of the door's handle and slowly a figure entered, the body clothed in a school uniform. At first the young fox remained silent, in case they had returned, then the rest of the figure passed through the door and closed it behind himself. Tails recognized the figure, though he wasn't quite sure he was so happy about it just yet. His name was Knuckles, an echidna, Sonic had often had rivalries with Knuckles and so developed a sort of bond with him. Which was as close to friendship with the guy as anyone currently knew of, Tails had also heard that Knuckles was strong. REALLY strong! And had a bad temper to top it all off, though outside of his aggressive nature it didn't strike Tails that Knuckles was really a BAD person. So swallowing hard, he called out to the red echidna.

"Knuckles!"

His red dreadlocks whirled in a flurry as his glance darted around the room, startled by the sudden voice from the empty room. His lavender eyes flared with the heat of battle, immediately taking up a fighting stance as he barked.

"Who's There?"

"I-it's Tails!"

"…Who?"

"Tails, er, Miles Prower? I'm Sonic's best friend!"

At the mention of the blue hedgehog's name Knuckles lowered his guard, his tone becoming less harsh.

"Sonic's friend?...'Tails'…You're that fox with the two tails?"

"Yeah! That-"

"Where ARE you?"

Knuckles had now dawned a confused expression as he continued to look around the room. Tails admitted, slightly embarrassed but mostly relieved.

"I'm locked in the locker."

The young fox watched as his red rescuer turned his attention to the three lonely lockers, then slowly approached them, squinting as he tried to spy the fox through the slits.

"…Why'd you lock yourself in there?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!...Hey, how'd you get in here?"

Knuckles reached back into his pocket and pulled out a small thin metal something, Tails couldn't make it out until the echidna bluntly stated.

"Skeleton key."

Joy, so much joy erupted from the imprisoned fox as he cried out.

"Yes! Can you please let me out?"

Knuckles started to move for the lock, but then stopped…he quickly glanced sideways towards one side of the room. For awhile the red echidna seemed intently focused on deciding something about that side of the room. Eventually the young fox became slightly impatient and politely interrupted Knuckles' train of thought.

"Um, Knuckles? Please let me out, please."

The lavender eyes slowly returned their gaze to the orange slits in the steel locker door, a smirk snuck up on his muzzle. Tails froze, not sure what to expect next. Knuckles started to snigger but put a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat, addressing Tails in a very 'matter of fact' way.

"Tell you what fox-boy, I'll make you a deal."

(Oh no.)

"If you can stay in there and keep quiet for an hour-"

"C'mon Knu-"

SLAM! Knuckles' powerful arms banged against the door scaring and silencing the young fox before he roared.

"DO THIS OR STAY IN THERE!"

Tails remained silent as he awaited the echidna's demands. Knuckles focused hard through the slits his tone regaining it's aggressive harshness.

"Stay silent, completely silent, for ONE hour and then I'll let you out."

The red echidna removed his own watch and forced it through the slits, the scratches barely noticeable among the rest of the damage the piece looked like it had received. Tails pressed a button on the side and the watch gently lit-up a small radius inside of the locker, he groaned.

"Why a whole hour?"

SLAM!

"STOP COMPLAINING!"

Tails bit his tongue again, he watched as Knuckles waved a finger warily at him.

"You so much as cough, after I say so, and you are stuck in here. Is that understood? I want to be able to hear my heart beat echo in here."

"I get it…I'll be quiet."

Surrendering to the only option of escape Tails sighed, Knuckles smirked triumphantly as he turned his attention once again to that same side of the wall. Tails guessed that there must be a clock on it, that'd be how he'd keep track.

"It starts…Now, time to keep quiet fox-boy."

Tails didn't respond, afraid that the echidna would be true to his word. Knuckles walked towards the desk that the teacher, or detention overseer, would have sat at if the class was in session turning the chair around and plopping down in his new seat…he eyed the layout carefully…then jumped up and began to rearrange the room. Tails switched from staring at the watch to curiously following the echidna's movements.

(What is he doing?...And why have me be quiet for an hour?)

While Knuckles continued his redecorating of the room the young fox tried to pass the time by theorizing what the echidna had planned and checking up on the time. Eventually he theorized that his situation, though not desirable, wasn't so bad.

(…In the long run, one hour isn't as bad as spending the entire afternoon, night, and morning.)

A sigh of content became present in the room, Tails turned to peek out at the echidna who had turned the perspective of the room so that Tails would have a diagonal view of the desks and chairs to the opposite wall.

(What the?)

No sooner had Knuckles finished when several knocks came from the door.

(What the?)

Knuckles paced to the door and knocked back in a pattern, the pattern was quickly answered and with a grin Knuckles unlocked the door to behold the newcomer. Tails had seen him around school, his name was Silver, he had pure white hair and fierce yellow eyes though his face was gentle. He went unnoticed by most people at the school with the exception of his best friend, a purple cat girl that Tails didn't really know. Silver had his school uniform on and a large bag aside from his backpack, he blushed slightly as he entered the room with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Knuckles…if we keep doing this we're gonna get caught…"

Closing the door and locking it the echidna placed his hands reassuringly at either side of the smaller male's face, Silver seemed to tremble at the touch of the larger male. Knuckles tilted Silver's head slightly back then leaned forward to gently press his lips against the trembling white hedgehog's. Tails' jaw dropped.

(What the?)

Knuckles broke the kiss, looking at the smaller male with a caring confidence.

"Now get dressed."

The white hedgehog said nothing as he dropped his bags and set them to the side while Knuckles took a comfortable seat at the edge of the teacher's desk watching Silver admiringly. Slowly the school uniform came off, piece by piece, until Silver was standing completely naked in the room and shyly picking up the extra bag. His form was surprisingly slender for a male hedgehog, his manhood was small even compared to Tails' self, one might even go so far as to call Silver's overall physique 'feminine'. Unzipping the extra bag he began to pull out another, different, set of clothes and set them out on one of the student desks. One by one Silver began to dawn the pieces of clothing onto his naked frame. First he pulled on a pair of green knee high socks, each time he bent over to pull one up his leg it gave Knuckles a good view of his rear. After the socks Silver lifted up a-

(No, freaking, way.)

To Tails' astonishment it only got 'worse', Silver lifted up a pink training bra with white lace and carefully fastened it around his torso properly. Immediately after came a pair of pink panties with white lace, matching the training bra, Silver carefully stepped into them and pulled them slowly up his legs and around his rather feminine hips. Tails could hardly bare to watch this.

(This, this is inconceivable! Why would Knuckles want me to sit through on this?)

Though as the young fox watched Silver straighten his new undergarments out a fleeting thought slapped to the back of his mind.

(…He looks like a girl…)

The small bulge at the front of Silver's panties was barely noticeable as he moved to his next piece of clothing, a green sweater that matched the knee high socks perfectly. Pulling it down over his head and pushing his arms through it the sweater quickly went right on, slightly tight enough to still show his form underneath. Next came a short black skirt that, when pulled all the way up, only covered half of Silver's thighs. And finally the white hedgehog slipped on a pair of black sandals over his feet, turning and straightening a few areas out he looked to Knuckles as if for approval. Tails was beyond words, Silver looked…good. Really good.

(This…this is a dream. I fell asleep in the locker and now I'm dreaming.)

Knuckles gave the new Silver a good look up and down, then 'wolf-whistled' at the white hedgehog who blushed and tried to hide a timid smile. Walking over with a slight swing in his hips Silver crossed in-front of Knuckles who only smiled adoringly.

"Beautiful."

The blush on Silver's face only deepened, moving closer to the calm echidna and placing his hands upon the strong chest, massaging the powerful pectorals under the school shirt seemed to please the echidna as he allowed a small sigh of content for these actions. The white eyelids closed as Silver began to move his muzzle towards the echidna's, who pulled his head slowly back with a smirk making the white eyelids open temporarily in confusion. However they soon closed again as Silver leaned further forward, this time his lips felt warm, soft lips greet them. Silver broke the kiss to whisper.

"Don't tease me."

"You love it."

The larger male whispered back, wrapping his arms gently but firmly around Silver's feminine waist. They placed their muzzles close together, trading kisses back and forth slowly building up the passion of their movements increasing. After several solid minutes of their make-out session had dragged on for what felt like hours Knuckles broke away yet again, moving his hands to the side of the desk as he reclined yet again, looking down to his lap.

"These are getting uncomfortable."

As if cued for action Silver slowly squatted down to inspect the area in question, noticing the large bulge that ran from the crotch up to the right of Knuckles' hips. The white hands moved in a seductive manner as they began to undo the button of Knuckles' pants, then moving to the zipper and sliding it down to the bottom. Again the hands moved with delicate precision as they began to peel back the black uniform pants, a maroon patterned silk covered bulge slightly rose up as if freed from it's restraints. Though the figure inside the fabric was still stressing for further release, Silver glanced up at the echidna.

"You wore silk boxers?"

"Nice aren't they? A bit tight though, think you can help me with that?"

The yellow eyes returned to the throbbing silken bulge, taking the elastic band around Knuckles' waist and sliding his white fingers under it the hedgehog began to pull downwards until the large organ finally sprung loose from the clothes. A very healthy 9 inch member stood proud and fully erect for the white hedgehog to gawk over, gently running his fingers up the underside tracing the large vein up to the head. Silver leaned forward and nuzzled against the large hot member, feeling it pulse against his face, inhaling the scent of the echidna's crotch burning for release. As Silver continued to nuzzle against the pulsing organ he puckered his lips to tease at it with fleeting kisses, Knuckles' breathing became louder though remained it's current pace. Taking a sudden gasp when he felt Silver's tongue suddenly press hard against the base of his shaft and drag up towards the tip, but stopping and pulling away, Knuckles was about to complain when the white hedgehog's tongue returned to the base to repeat the treatment. Silver slightly moaned in content, savoring the taste of the thick organ as he toyed with it further. After several licks Silver's tongue found it's way to the base of the head, licking lightly at the edges of the base as he worked his was from left to right. Knuckles' breathing had increased slightly from the surprise treatment, hearing the larger male breathing that way and knowing that he was the cause only encouraged Silver to try harder. Pulling his tongue back into his mouth and slowly parting his lips just enough to let water through, he then pressed his lips against the tip of the pulsing organ. Now kissing the tip directly like he was trying to make out with it, his yellow eyes turned upwards to see if his actions were well received, Knuckles grinned at him and winked reaching back behind the white hedgehog's head and applied pressure signaling he wanted more. Silver was only to pleased to further open his mouth and take in as much of the echidna's member as he could, the slippery tongue brushing against the underside of the length as Silver continued. Blushing furiously the white hedgehog stopped just barely halfway down the thick shaft, from there his mouth began to work harder; suckling on what he could manage while one of his hands moved to the lower half of the shaft and stroked it upwards coaxingly. Knuckles' head rolled back as he groaned.

"Ooooh fuck…"

The beautiful white hedgehog moaned in content along with him, suckling harder as the white hand picked up tempo, both slowly building up faster and faster. This went on for roughly six minutes before the echidna's breath became quicker, turning his lavender eyes downwards he tapped the side of the 'busy' hedgehog's face as he whispered.

"Here it comes baby."

Silver began to go into a craze, sucking and pumping his hand harder along the shaft trying desperately to get the heaving echidna to reach his climax. After 15 seconds of Knuckles trying desperately to hold off for greater pleasure from Silver's increased tempo he finally couldn't take any more.

"Ah, Ah!...Ah! Ffffuck!"

An explosion of his warm seed shot into Silver's mouth, the white hedgehog backed his mouth towards the head to give himself more room for the echidna's thick seed to fill. Turing his gaze back up to watch Knuckles' expression as he 'milked' the large organ for several seconds. Eventually the flow of the warm fluid stopped, after it had Silver pulled back entirely from the now well lubricated length and swallowed, opening his mouth wide afterwards to show he hadn't left any. Silver watched as Knuckles' lavender eyes dilated, a very satisfied…and yet hungry expression plastered upon his face as he watched the beautiful white hedgehog squatting between his legs.

"You came so much…"

Knuckles grinned, his tone was deep and lustful.

"And you took it all…Good girl…you want more?"

Silver lowered his eyelids and nodded as his eyes trailed back towards the towering member, a large drip of Knuckles' seed had started dripping down from the head. However before he could lean forward and take it in Knuckles was up on his feet and lifted the white hedgehog up, turning him around and bending him over one of the student desks. Silver adopted a shy grin as he watched knuckles kick off the black pants from around his ankles and then lift up Silver's skirt, placing his hands firmly around the white butt under them, his fingers toying with the white lacing around the cute pink panties as he did. The echidna growled playfully as he grabbed at the elastic of the panties around the feminine waist and pulled them down just enough to keep them on and allow him to see the white hedgehog's rump, marveling at the sight before him. The red hands returning to the soft buttocks to spread them apart at gaze at Silver's tail-hole, Silver trembled with anticipation as he felt his private area being 'oogled' and massaged by the strong hands. After two more squeezes to the plump rear muscles Knuckles spread the pair far apart and hungrily licked at the pink tail-hole, which made Silver squeal in delight as the warm slippery tongue tickled his sensitive area. The echidna soon finished his sampling of the white hedgehog and straightened up, positioning his saliva coated length towards the small glistening tail-hole in place of his tongue. The slippery tip gently prodding against the smaller male's entrance, Silver bit his lip gingerly as he felt each prod grow slightly in pressure.

"S-stop teasing me."

Knuckles grinned deviously, leaning forward as he applied more pressure yet onto the hedgehog's tail-hole, Silver gasped as he felt the head of the echidna's length slowly force itself inside him. Suddenly he heard Knuckles' voice whisper behind him.

"Oh you love it as much as I do."

The thick, slippery, warm organ pushed further up inside of Silver, making him shake with pleasure.

"O-oooh g-god, oooh."

The white hedgehog was entranced by the powerful member as it moved ever deeper, he began to squeeze he thighs together as he flexed his muscles like a vice around the intrusion.

"Ah…ah, oooh."

"Alright…that's 'half.' "

A sly grin snuck up the white hedgehog's muzzle as he blushed furiously, unable to take his mind off of the large part of Knuckles now stopped inside him. Whispering in a seductive and begging tone, he almost pleaded.

"Please-"

"More?"

"Yes."

The rest of Knuckles shaft suddenly buried itself up to the hilt into the tight hole, Silver screamed in shock and pain at the sudden intrusion. Knuckles only smirked.

"You asked for it baby."

"Gentle! Please-AH!"

The echidna's hips began to move in solid thrusts, pulling in and out of the tightening hole as it struggled to adapt to the brutal intruding length. Silver continued to plead for an easier tempo, tears forming in his eyes from the powerful assault on his insides, though…he made no attempt to physically stop or escape from Knuckles…

"Ah! Ah! A-oh my, s-slower pleasAh!"

Suddenly Knuckles grabbed the long white hair and pulled on it, getting a moan from the white hedgehog as he temporarily stopped his thrusts.

"Tell me you hate this, right here and now, and I'll stop. We'll stop right here and now, just honestly tell me that you hate this…"

…There was a pause, only the sound of Silver's quiet whimpers filled the room, at which time Tails was beginning to remember himself. He shook his head, realizing his hand was firmly grasped around his own member and holding it tightly.

(What the? When did, oh my god. I cannot look at this, I am not going any further with this.)

Pulling himself back into his pants and quietly readjusting himself the young fox turned away from the scene to which he had an excellent view.

(I can't watch this, it's sick! And he's hurting him! Knuckles is out there committing Rape! I mean-)

"No…"

Tails turned his head around, watching as Knuckles leaned forward and tilted the side of his head towards the white hedgehog's as if to get a better listen to what he said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"…No-"

"No what?"

"…I don't want you to stop."

Again Tails' jaw dropped. Knuckles calmly turned his lavender eyes towards the slits of the locker where the young fox was trapped.

"Why not?"

Suddenly Silver spread his legs and began to thrust himself back onto the long member imbedded in him, unable to take any more of the teasing.

"Because I love when you fuck me like this! Alright? AH! F-fuck! I love being v-violated by yourAH! By your huge cock!"

Knuckles began thrusting mercilessly, Silver's cries rose back up to their former magnitude. Knuckles pulled on Silver's hair again.

"You like being violated?"

"Yes!"

"You like the submissive pain?"

"YES!"

"You love being fucked like a little whore-"

"GOD YES! AAaaaAAh!"

Their moans and groan rose to fever pitch, the feet of the desk they were using scratched and scratched against the floor due to the friction they were creating with their powerful movements. Silver's mind melted, the pain and pleasure he was receiving driving him wild, he felt no real shame for his addiction to this little routine of theirs. It was their little secret, yet anyone could find out at any second, his screams alone would alert any janitor or teacher staying late to their presence. They'd be expelled? Suspended? The embarrassment of someone walking in and seeing the two of them like this, Silver's prostate was under a merciless assault from the powerful thrusts of the heaving echidna and only more delusional. He could hardly think any other thoughts but that he didn't want Knuckles to stop, he could feel the pleasure mounting in him, he was so close…Then Knuckles pulled out completely, then pulled the limp figure of Silver up so that he was standing up facing him. Silver ripped open the echidna's white shirt, some of the buttons actually coming off and falling to the floor in a flurry of small ticks. Kisses greeted the echidna's muscular chest, Silver was practically worshiping the bigger male at this point. His blushing tear-stained face turning up to Knuckles, pleading through gasps for breath.

"P-please, don't, don't stop-"

"Shh, relax love. I just want a new position."

Kneeling down Knuckles put a strong arm under the knee of Silver's left leg, then looked up at the white hedgehog. Who understood what he was getting at, lifting his other leg and allowing Knuckles to lift him off the ground entirely and hold him close against his powerful frame. The white hedgehog felt so infantile being held in the strong arms…he also felt the soaked organ prodding against his much smaller privates, reaching eagerly behind himself he guided the organ back towards his throbbing tail-hole. Knuckles quickly entered and slightly dropped Silver down to his lap, allowing gravity to aide him as they continued their passionate affair. Silver moaned for all he was worth as he leaned against the strong torso, feeling the muscles all around him from his powerful lover. Drooling onto his chest as he moaned, now unable to move his own body, Knuckles was in full control of the situation and Silver loved every second of it. The thick length was rubbing against him so hard, stimulating his prostate and filling him so deeply, the feeling he'd had what seemed so shortly ago was quickly returning. Building up in his crotch, he couldn't look up at his lover for lack of strength, he tried to gasp out to him.

"Knu-Knux, I, I'm, I-"

"Me too baby, j-just hold on, a little, longer."

The soothing voice was unexpected from the formerly brutal echidna, however despite the sincerely touching words from him Silver was unable to hold off his climax any further.

"AAaaaah, ooooo."

Small shots from his small length splashed against the pink fabric of his panties as he continued to bounce due to Knuckles' thrusts, as he continued to pant Knuckles quickened his pace before tensing up, sweat dripping from his body as he did.

"Ah Silver!"

Thrusting completely into the white hedgehog Knuckles unloaded yet again, spilling deep into his tail-hole with his seed. With the halting of their thrusts the passion and realization of what they had done seemed to suddenly hit Knuckles as he staggered slightly, managing to clumsily make his way to the fancy teacher seat with Silver still 'impaled' on his pulsing organ. They sat there for some time, Knuckles' arms wrapped themselves around the smaller male comfortingly. Silver cuddled up closer to him when he did this, taking the embrace and surrendering the last of his strength to tilt his head back so that he could place a small kiss under the echidna's chin. Knuckles smiled, looking down to meet Silver's gaze and support his weak head as he pressed his own lips against the beautiful white hedgehog's. Again the pair snuggled up to one another, both wearing a smile of sweet content as they rested temporarily…After 11 minutes Knuckles motioned for Silver to get up, they needed to get going. As Silver shakily stood up from his position Knuckles' limp member slipped from his tail-hole, a small giggle escaped his muzzle as he staggered a bit. Knuckles rose up and supported the smaller male, aiding him in undressing from his 'girl clothes' and redressing into his school uniform. Once the two were fully dressed they began picking up their backpacks when Knuckles stopped Silver and pulled him close, his arms on the white hedgehog's waist.

"My dad's going up to Casinopolis with his friends for the weekend…you should come spend the night, the whole house is ours."

Silver blushed at the thought, turning away as he commented.

"The whole weekend…Mmm…I don't think my ass could take that."

Knuckles tilted Silver's muzzle up towards his own.

"We don't have to fuck the whole time…maybe just lay together…bathe together…sleep in the same bed at night…"

Silver's eyes closed slowly as he leaned against the echidna, returning the embrace as he murmured.

"…I'd really like that…"

After they embraced for some time Knuckles pulled back and ushered the white hedgehog towards the door.

"You go check if the coast is clear, I need to pick up my buttons."

Silver giggled, then pulled Knuckles back towards him for a small kiss before finally exiting the room. When he did Knuckles kicked the buttons towards the walls of the room and strutted quickly over to the locker, presented his skeleton key, picked the lock, and then skillfully tossed the lock into a garbage bin. Commenting as he headed for the door.

"Wait a few minutes before you leave the room or Silver might see you."

With that said and done Knuckles exited, some talk went on until the door closed. Then a sweat covered, blushing Tails emerged from the locker. Pulling his pants and boxers back up, and re-buttoning his shirt, when he turned to get his books he blushed harder when he saw the white spots against the inside of the locker door. Quickly gathering his things Tails waited a few minutes, and then finally left the room.

:3


End file.
